Fix You
by yorkie411
Summary: My rendition on Coldplay's Fix You. A fed up Puck finds himself going right back to the start: begging for Quinn's attention.


{I strongly suggest listening to Coldplay's _Fix You_ while reading this, you might get a better picture of it. I'm sorry for the length, if it's a bit much. I heard today that Fix You was covered unknowingly, and me, being a music dork, decided to write it in. This takes place any time after the first episode. If you haven't seen it, well, you'll be a bit lost. Enjoy! I do love feedback, by the way. And just a note: I don't own Glee or Coldplay bla bla bla, but whenever you see italics, well... those are quite obviously _lyrics,_ meaning Puck's singing that. Yes? Okay, I wasn't sure if that was clear or not.}

* * *

><p>Why was he walking down the halls of McKinley high instead of going to Glee? He was incredibly flustered. His head was almost spinning. He felt kind of <em>angry<em>, in a way. He was pissed off. He couldn't see straight, but he didn't think that was anger. He was ready to punch a wall or something. Or punch someone. A _girl,_ to be specific. The one and only Quinn Fabray. He had sat down at the beginning of glee club, since he had gotten there early, and he was just _looking._ He was watching Mike pick Tina up and spin her around, watching her squeal and cling onto his chest so she wouldn't fall. He was watching Blaine walk with Kurt down the hall and turn into the door, and the gay couple began giggling as Kurt stubbed his toe against the door frame. He watched Finn grab Rachel's hand before she entered the room, and how she looked up at him and gave him a big smile. Hell, even Brittany was talking to Santana outside of the room.

It just clicked all of a sudden. The anger set in, the stress settled into his forehead and blurred his vision. He stood up right as the bell rang, his fists clenched and his teeth grinding against each other. He stormed right by Mr. Schuester, who didn't say anything, but his shocked expression read clearly: 'Where are you going, Puck?'

Where _was_ he going?

He was letting his feet lead him to wherever he was going. Soon enough, he was outside, pushing the double doors open and striding towards the football field. It was like a bunch of songs playing in his head at once, a bunch of Coldplay songs. _Nobody said it was easy, no one ever said it would be this hard. I'm going back to the start- How long before you decide? Before I know what it feels like? Where to, where do I go? If you never try, then you'll never know- If you love me, won't you let me know?- Like some drunken Elvis singin', I go singing out of tune. Sayin' how I always loved you, darlin, and I always will- If you love me, won't you let me know? If you love me, won't you let me go?_

There she was, standing under the bleachers with her 'friends', about to light a cigarette when Puck stood tall in front of them. Her emerald eyes- _damn,_ those eyes did things to him- shifted towards him and they made eye contact for a split second. As usual, she looked away, as if he were a fly on the wall. They never had that interaction. Puck didn't let it roll off his shoulder this time. He watched her, he stood tall and stared her down. One friend muttered something like "What's with the mohawk kid?" and the other one asked "Can we help you?", but Quinn stayed quiet. So did Puck.

_When you try you best and you don't succeed…_

_When you try your best and you don't succeed…_

Then he was singing, as the line repeated in his head and clouded his vision. He was singing to her.

"_When you try your best and you don't succeed_

_When you get what you want but not what you need_

_When you feel so tired that you can't sleep_

_Stuck in reverse"_

He disregarded the looks he was getting from her friends. Quinn had stood up straight again, handing the cigarette to her friend and leaned against the side of the bleachers. Her friends moved to their little spots on the ground, just watching Puck with confused expressions. Puck was angry, why was he singing such a slow, peaceful song?

"_And the tears come streaming down your face_

_When you lose something you can't replace_

_When you love someone but it goes to waste_

_Could it be worse?"_

He kept thinking about Beth. Whenever he saw Quinn's face, he saw Beth. He missed her with every fiber in his being, but he would never, ever tell anyone about that. He missed Quinn, too. He hadn't told her. He didn't _like_ this Quinn. Was this his way of talking to her? After that whole year of avoiding each other? Was this it?

"_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you"_

She was crying. There were tears rolling down her face. When was the last time Puck saw that? When he sang to her about Beth. He felt a pain in his chest just thinking about it. He stepped closer to her, seeing that she tensed up a little and his eyes moved to her hands. They were still so little and skinny, all that was changed was the black nail polish coated on her fingernails. Was that what Quinn was? She was still the old Quinn, just with a- a mask of sorts on. And for once, Puck wasn't staring at her chest or her flat stomach or her lips or her ass- he was staring at her hands. Her perfect little hands.

"_When high up above or down below_

_When you too in love to let it go_

_But if you never try, you never know_

_Just watch you're worth"_

"Puck-" Tina yelled, but it sounded so far away to him. His eyes didn't leave Quinn, and she couldn't focus on anyone but Puck. Her eyes were moving frantically around him, to his hands, his eyes, his lips, his face, his _everything._ Puck couldn't tell what she was thinking, but he could tell she was feeling relief. He could see it in her eyes. He could see it on her face that she was terrified that he was this close to her.

"_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you"_

The rest of the glee club moved underneath the bleachers as a light rain fell from the sky. It was still light out, with white clouds scattered across the canvas panorama, the blue of the sky almost blinding. Puck fell silent as the glee club backed him up in a chorus-like sound, and he kept his lips pressed together and his eyebrows raised in a caring manner.

"_Tears stream down your face_

_When you lose something you cannot replace_

_Tears stream down your face_

_And I"_

All those months spent without talking- all those moments he caught her eye and she looked away, all those times he found himself wondering what Beth was doing at that _very_ moment… All those times he couldn't find the right words to say to the girl, his first time facing her was in _song._ What was glee club doing to him? The song released his anger, his frustration, his love, his confusion, his loneliness.

"_Tears stream down your face_

_I promise you I will learn from my mistake_

_Tears stream down your face_

_And I"_

Puck reached up and grabbed the girl's hand as the glee club softened to nothing, leaving Puck to finish the song. Did he feel a drop of water fall on his head? He heard the glee club behind him moving away towards the building as it started pouring, the rain falling on the two through the cracks and openings of the bleachers. Puck lifted their intertwined hands up towards his chest, a smile lingering on his face as he sang. Her makeup was streaming down her face, and he couldn't tell if she was crying or if the rain was smearing the eye makeup off. He didn't care; she looked beautiful in the rain. His eyes never left her's, and for _once? _She stared _right_ back into his eyes.

"_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you"_


End file.
